UNA NOVIA PARA RADITZ
by Maru-Chan Cat
Summary: Obra no canon con la historia original. ¿Qué gran cambio sufrirá el hermano de Son Goku?
1. La introducción

Hola, antes aclarar que este fue mi primer fic, pero, lo eliminé hace un tiempo atrás. Visto que al final tuvo cierto éxito en otra página donde yo publico, decidí re-subirlo aquí, de nuevo.

Fue escrito el 18/10/14, y re-subido hoy 02/01/16.

(De paso también re-editaré un poco la historia, pues en algunos puntos eran confusos -por ejemplo, no se especificaba que personaje estaba hablando, etc.- jajaja, recuerden que era mi primer fic XD)

Espero les guste.

* * *

Introducción:

Mundo DragonBall.

¿El guerrero Raditz será capaz de comenzar una nueva vida?

¿Qué le pasará al hermano de Goku?

Historia Ambientada en los primeros capítulos de DBZ.

Algunos personajes **NO SON DE MÍ PROPIEDAD** sino de **AKIRA TORIYAMA y respectivos dueños…**

(Aome, Jiuy y Taya si son de mí propia invención).

* * *

 **UNA NOVIA PARA RADITZ**

El planeta Vegeta hacía ya 21 años que había sido destruido por obra del malvado Emperador del Universo, Freezer.

Freezer, lo destruyó por temor a que los Sayajin se le revelaran, ya que cuando luchaban en grupo eran sumamente poderosos. Y eso le suponía un problema.

El empreador recibió una gran dosis de placer y diversión en el momento de la destrucción del planeta saiyajin, hasta etiquetó dicha explosión de "unos hermosos fuegos artificiales".

Miles de saiyajin y soldados de Freezer murierón ese día, de hecho, el imperio sufrió una gran bajada de combatientes.

* * *

Minutos antes de la nefasta destrucción, una pequeña familia de clase baja, había salvado a su hijo menor, Kakarotto de apenas 3 años de edad mediante una pequeña nave espacial con destino al planeta XN-R40, planeta clasificado como inocuo.

El primogénito de dicha familia, Raditz de 8 años, había sido elegido como compañero personal del príncipe de la raza Sayajin, Vegeta que tenía 9 años.

Los dos niños casi contemporáneos, se encontraban en una misión de conquista, cuando les llegó la orden de regresar al planeta Vegeta.

El principe le ordenó a Raditz de ignorar la orden y hacer como si nada. Esa pequeña rebeldía les salvó de la muerte.

Nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo… Ni siquiera Bardock, el padre de Kakarotto y Raditz. Ese hombre tuvo el gran coraje de enfrentarse hasta el último aliento al tirano. Pero fue derrotado de todas formas. Murió junto a su planeta natal.

Aun así, tiempo después, sobrevivieron unos pocos Saiyajins, el plan de Freezer había fallado. Pero igual le podrían ser útiles al imperio.

* * *

Un mes despues de intenso viaje espacial, Kakarotto llegó al planeta XN-R40, nuestra amada Tierra.

Con el pasar de los años, Kakarotto olvidó su pasado y fue renombrado Son Goku.

A la edad de 12 años comenzó a cercer y a vivir intesas y emocionantes aventuras junto a sus amigos terrícolas. Ya llegado a la edad adulta, 21 años, se construyó una familia propia.

* * *

Durante 21 años, Raditz, Vegeta y Nappa -otro Sayajin que también sobrevivió- trabajaban arduamente para Freezer.

Conquistaban planetas sin consideración y piedad alguna hacia los nativos de los planetas, y aunque hicieran bien su trabajo, Freezer no les daba buenos tratos. Siempre encontraba alguna pega o error en todo. Ellos ya estaban hartos.

* * *

 _"Mí señor, llegaron los monos pulgosos… ¿Les hago pasar?"_ –Preguntó Zarbon inclinando la cabeza, en gesta de respeto.

Freezer estaba sentado en su trono flotante con una copa de vino entre las manos, como de costumbre.

 _"Sí, hazles pasar"_ –Respondió sin ánimo el emperador.

Zarbon abrió la compuerta e hizo pasar al grupo Saiyajin… Vegeta al frente, Nappa y Raditz ambos en los costados del principe. Los tres se arrodillaron ante Freezer.

 _"Señor, hemos finalizado la misión que nos encomendó"_ –informó Vegeta con la mano en el pecho, mostrando respeto.

El tirano hizo mueca de desagrado.

 _"¡Llegaron tarde! ¡Ya saben que no me gustan nada los retrasos! ¡Hoy tampoco tendrán recompensa alguna! Por imbéciles"_ -rió maliciosamente. _"Dentro de dos días partirán de nuevo en otra misión"_ –finalizó.

 _"¡Ya estoy harto!"_ –Exclamó rabioso Nappa. _"Usted no tiene idea del esfuerzo que supone conquistar un maldito planeta! ¡Eres un maldito! Lo vas a pagar!"_ –dijo Nappa mientras corría hacia Freezer para atacarle.

 _"¿Que pretendes hacer basura?"_ –Dijo Dodoria, ayudante de Freezer, ya en posición de ataque.

 _"¡Napaaa! ¡Detente!"_ –ordenó el príncipe saiyajin.

Nappa se detuvo en seco. Raditz se limitaba a observar todo estando en gran tensión.

 _"Discúlpenos gran Freezer, estamos muy cansados. El cansancio nos esta haciendo perder la razón."_ –se excusó educadamente el príncipe.

El grupo saiyan se retiró del lugar.

Freezer volvió a reír maliciosamente.

 _"¡Váyanse! ¡Monos estúpidos!"_ –exclamó Zarbon con maldad, mientras los tres guerreros se retiraban.

Vegeta al oír tal insulto paró el paso unos instantes, y lo maldijo con la mirada. Pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura y continuó caminando.

* * *

Un rato más tarde…

El grupo Saiyajin se encontraba caminando por un camino desolado y aparentemente abandonado, a las afueras del cuartel general de Freezer.

" _Vegeta, ¿Cómo puedes aun soportar los malos tratos de Freezer y a esos dos cretinos?"_ –Preguntó Nappa algo molesto. _"¿Sabes? Nunca te conté, pero fue Freezer el causante de la desaparición del planeta Vegeta, además, mató a mano fría a tu padre, el Rey"_ -confesó el grandullón.

 _"¡Eso no es verdad! Fue un meteoro al destruir el planeta"_ –replicó Raditz, incrédulo ante tal revelación.

Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor y molestia al oír de nuevo tal revelación.

 _"No me interesa lo más mínimo lo que le sucedió a mi querido padre, ni a nuestro querido planeta"_ -hizo un breve pausa. _"¡Lo que importa es el poder!"_

El joven príncipe provocó una pequeña pero fuerte ráfaga ki levantando algo de polvo. _"Llegara el día en que seré más poderoso y lo venceré y, ¡Seré el amo del Universo!"_ -finalizó Vegeta.

Nappa y Raditz quedaron paralizados ante la frialdad presente en las palabras de Vegeta.

 _"¡Raditz! ¿Verdad que tienes un hermano menor, verdad?"_ –cuestionó el príncipe.

 _"Sí, Kakarotto"_ –Contestó. _"Fue enviado por mi padre al planeta XN-R40"_

 _"¡Quiero que vayas a buscarlo de inmediato! aunque sea un clase baja, otro saiyajin nos vendría bien"_ -ordenó Vegeta.

 _"Sí, príncipe. Ahora partiré en su búsqueda"_ -Raditz fue de inmediato en búsqueda de su nave y así comenzar el viaje espacial.

* * *

Ahora comienza la historia.

PUBLICADO EL 2 DE ENERO DE 2016.

* * *

Cualquier sugerencia o pregunta, será bien recibida.

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	2. La llegada de Raditz

**CAPÍTULO 1: La llegada de Raditz**

* * *

Año 760.

En las profundidades más obscuras de la galaxia del Norte, una pequeña nave viajaba a toda velocidad.

 _"Quedan 5 horas y 46 minutos para llegar a su destino"_ -Avisó la nave con su voz robótica al tripulante.

 _"¡Maldición Kakarotto! ¡Te libraste de muchísimos años de servidumbre a Freezer! Si yo no hubiera cometido esa masacre desde muy chiquito en esa escuela militar sayajin, ahora estaría ¿Muerto? ¡Es lo más probable!"_ -hizo un pequeño suspiro. _"Voy a descansar el resto de viaje que me queda, de Kakarotto ya me ocuparé luego"_ -pensó Raditz para sus adentros.

Cerró los ojos y el guerrero comenzó a descansar.

* * *

Media hora después...

 _"¡Oye! … ¿Raditz? ¡¿Me escuchas?!"_ –Habló de repente una voz gruñona y autoritaria a la vez, a través del rastreador que estaba colocado en la oreja de Raditz.

 _"¡Maldición! ¡Debí apagar ese dichoso aparato!"_ –pensó refunfuñando. _"Sí, Nappa te escucho"_ –afirmó el hermano de Goku.

 _"¡Ja! ¿Estabas durmiendo, verdad? Debí joderte ahora... seguro estabas soñando eso que te pone… tan… ¿Cachondo?"_ –Dijo su compañero entre risas.

 _"¡Oye! ¡Hazte tus asuntos de una malita vez! Yo no te recrimino de acostarte con mujeres mientras estoy en esa mierda de habitación compartida, ¡Vegeta tiene la suerte de tener una propia! ¡No tiene que aguantar tus jaleos y ronquidos nocturnos!"_ –se quejó molesto Raditz con un tono elevado.

 _"¡Jaja! ¡Raditz sé un hombre ya! El día en que tenga un verdadero pivón entre tus brazos… ¡Te va a encantar!"_ –dijo el calvo entre carcajadas.

Las palabras de Nappa provocaron un sonrojo en Raditz. Resultaba ser que su amigo era un caliente de cuidado.

 _"Venga Raditz... No me digas que te conformas con esa sosa de la jupimanu"_ -criticó Nappa.

 _"¡Se llama Toki! Dale respeto, ella ya no esta... ¡Y tú bien que lo sabes!"_ –exclamó Raditz con completo enojo por sus comentarios.

 _"Sí, sí…Pequeño Raditz…"_ -río. _"Vegeta ahora está en estado de hibernación en la cápsula espacial ya que nos dirigimos al planeta ese que nos encomendó Freezer. Ahora voy a aprovechar para contarte un secretito mío que a él seguro no le gustaría saber"_ -dijo Nappa ahora con semblante serio.

 _"Bueno, dime"_ –incitó Raditz con cierta curiosidad y molestia.

 _"Verás…"_ -inició él. _"Como tú bien sabes, yo era uno de los guardaespaldas de la Realeza sayajin antes de que el maldito de Frezzer eliminara del mapa nuestro planeta"_ -tosió. _"Cuando el príncipe Vegeta nació, el Rey en persona me pidió ser su niñera por así decir… Yo acepté enseguida. Era un honor para mí, y mi expediente como guerrero era más valuado de alguna forma. Lo que nadie sabe es que... Yo..."_ -su voz se tornó vergonzosa. _"Me... acostaba con la hermana del Rey Vegeta, Liuya. La recuerdo como si fuera ayer"_ -finalizó algo melancólico.

 _"¡Qué! ¡Acostarse con una clase inferior sería un deshonor"_ -comentó Raditz sorprendido ante tal confesión.

 _"Sí... de hecho, de aquella furtiva relación nació un niño, Elmon. Mi único hijo se parecía un montón a su mamá, en el rostro y en el color del pelo, rojizo. Nadie supo de Elmon, ella tuvo que dejarlo en un orfanato para niños, solo que yo, más tarde me hice cargo de él. ¡Tenía un poder de pelea de un clase media!"_ -dijo el calvo con algo de orgullo.

 _"Wow... ¿Porque me estas confesando todo esto Nappa?"_ -preguntó Raditz un poco cansado de escuchar esos rollos.

 _"Verás, lo hago porque si alguna vez llegas a traer descendencia al mundo, ¡no dejes sola ni a la madre ni a tus hijos! ¡Protégelos! Si lo haces, lo cargarás contigo todo el resto de tú vida, en la consciencia, como me pasó a mí"_ -respondió con un tono triste.

 _"Vaya, Nappa... ¿Pero no me dijiste que te quedaste con Elmon?"_ -preguntó Raditz ahora confuso.

 _"Sí, hijo. Mi niño... Lo tuve, más bien, me obligaron a entregarlo a la cadena militar sayajin. Yo accedí y no hice nada al respecto... ¡Dejé que se lo llevaran! Desde ese día no volví a verlo, nunca más"_ -contestó Nappa con mucha tristeza y un rastro de amargura en la voz.

" _Oh, vaya. ¡Qué feo!"_ -dijo Raditz algo tocado.

 _"Liuya... ¿Cómo pude dejar que te castigarán en esas pútridas mazmorras de ese pútrido castillo?"_ -se preguntó en voz alta Nappa a sí mismo. _"Bueno, Raditz te dejo"_ \- fin de la transmisión.

* * *

 _"¿Conque descendencia eh?"_ -pensó el hermano de Kakarotto esbozando una sonrisa.

 _"Faltan 2 horas y 5 minutos para llegar a su destino"_ -Avisó la nave.

 _"¡Bien! Ahora a descansar"_

En nada se volvió a quedar dormido.

* * *

Transcurrido ese tiempo...

 _"¡Alerta! Entrando a contacto con la atmósfera del planeta XN-R40... Nave preparada para el aterrizaje"_ -Anunció la nave despertando bruscamente a Raditz.

 _"! Maldita voz! ¡Me despertó esta mierda!"_ -gruñó el hombre, odiaba ser despertado.

Inhaló una bocada de aire y se tranquilizó.

 _"Oh... mira que tenemos aquí... qué hermoso planeta"_ -admitió Raditz cautivado por la bella y azul Tierra, la observaba detenidamente desde la ventanilla de la nave.

Raditz encendió su dispositivo scouter y se dispuso a entablar una comunicación urgente con Nappa.

 _"¡Nappa!"_ -no obtuvo respuesta alguna. _"¡Nappaaa!"_ -exclamó el melenudo alterado.

 _"Ya voy, ya voy... ¿Qué quieres?"_ -preguntó el clavo grandullón con una voz ronca y dormida.

 _"Ya casi llegué a mí destino... En menos de 3 minutos estaré en el suelo del planeta XN-R40"_ -dijo Raditz algo feliz, el hombre de cabellos largos había realizado un larguísimo viaje de un mes.

 _"Que te diviertas"_ -río el calvo. _"¡A ver si encuentras una compañera humana y dejas de ser un virgen!"_ -finalizó entre risas.

 _"Ay...Nappa..."_ -suspiró el joven. _"¡Eres un caso perdido! Bueno, nos vemos. Nos mantendremos en contacto"_ -se despidió el melenudo.

Fin de la transmisión.

* * *

Unos pocos intantes más tarde...

 _"Colisión en 10...9...8..."_ -la cuenta atrás comenzó.

 _"3...2...1..."_ -hubo una gran explosión en el exterior.

Segundos antes de la colisión con el suelo terrestre, un granjero de edad adulta que estaba casi llegando a la vejez, vio la nave de Raditz incandescente descender a toda velocidad de los cielos, y lleno de curiosidad y extrañeza, decidió ir a explorar dicho objeto.

 _"Veamos, a ver si resulta ser algo valioso"_ -murmuró el granjero mientras subía a su automóvil azul marino. _"Si gano algo de dinero, podré comprar algo de comida para mí familia"_ -pensaba el hombre ya conduciendo.

Lo que el pobre padre de familia no se imaginaba, era que ese mismo día iba a morir.

Cuando llegó cerca del cráter creado por el objeto OVNI al colisionar, pudo observar una pequeña nave redonda, blanca y se veía algo gastada.

De repente vio como de ese extraño artefacto se abría una especie de puerta, una vez abierta, salió una gran mano masculina, se pudo distinguir fácilmente que era masculina, pero, el granjero no sabía de que se trataba de un extraterrestre con fines no muy amigables.

Raditz salió completamente al exterior y comenzó a levitar lentamente, notó al granjero e imponente se detuvo delante de él.

 _"Veamos su poder de pelea..."_ -accionó un botón rojo de su scouter. _"¡Solo un poder de pelea de 5 unidades! ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué patético!"_ -comentó Raditz subiéndose el ego.

 _"¿Quién eres forastero?"_ -preguntó el granjero aparentemente tranquilo.

Aunque Raditz se limitó a lanzarle miradas amenazadoras.

" _¡Sal de mi terreno!"_ -dijo el granjero, ahora, agarrando una escopeta con sus manos.

Le dio al gatillo. Pero nada.

El saiyajin fue capaz de frenar la bala como si nada, dejó al humano bloqueado. Por el miedo.

 _"Vaya... Creo que esto es tuyo"_ -dijo el saiyan con algo de sarcasmo.

Dicho eso Raditz le "devolvió" la bala al granjero con una mayor velocidad que el rifle, así, matando al hombre de campo.

 _"Basuras insignificantes"_ -murmuró el guerrero, mientras veía con tranquilidad como el humano moría delante de sus narices.

Raditz comenzó a levitar, para después despegar por los cielos, pero...

* * *

 **-CONTINUARÁ-**

PUBLICADO EL 4 DE ENERO 2016

* * *

Cualquier sugerencia o pregunta, será bien recibida.

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	3. La humana

**CAPÍTULO 2: La humana**

* * *

Una presencia inesperada lo detuvo.

 _"¡Oye! ¡Tú bruto animal! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¿Acaso me vas a matar a mí también?"_ -exclamó una chillona voz, femenina por cierto. _"¿No te da vergüenza haber matado a ese pobre hombre? ¡Maldito sin vergüenza!_ -se calló.

 _"Será mejor que te calles... Tu voz me da dolor de cabeza"_ -se quejó el saiyajin. _"¿O quieres morir?"_ -adjuntó con una sonrisa perversa. _"Eres solo una estúpida hembra terrícola"_ -Concluyó él.

 _"Y tu un mono muy imbécil"_ -respondió ella a la ofensa.

Raditz frunció el ceño, no le gustó nada esa contestación. El saiyajin se sintió muy ofendido.

 _"No temo a nadie, ni siquiera a la misma muerte"_ -dijo ella al notar la molestia de su enemigo. _"Te voy a eliminar, y tu muerte será mucho más dolorosa"_ -amenazó ella ya poniéndose en pose de ataque.

 _"Ojalá te resulte... ¡Qué comience la pelea!"_ -exclamó el guerrero saiyajin.

* * *

Ambos con la tensión al máximo, uno frente al otro pero con cierta distancia, en posición de lucha.

Aquella pradera de hierba verde fina estaba en un silencio sepulcral, lo único que se podía oír era el paso del viento.

La batalla ya había comenzado.

Raditz con el semblante divertido comenzó a correr hacia ella, él era veloz, pero esa chica siendo una ninja alcanzó esquivarlo, de paso, le propinó al sayiajin un pequeño corte a lo largo de su mejilla derecha. Ese corte irritó al guerrero saiyan.

 _"Mierda"_ -exclamó Raditz palpándose con el dedo dicha herida, y vio que efectivamente la mejilla estaba sangrándole.

 _"Hembra estúpida"_ -dijo él al ver su sangre.- Raditz, enojado, comenzó a cargar un ataque Ki con la mano izquierda. Estaba dispuesto a eliminar aquella chica, hirió su orgullo. La mayoría de los saiyajin odiaban ser heridos de forma humillante, y mucho menos aun por obra de una mujer.

La misteriosa mujer, a lo lejos de su enemigo, estaba sonriendo, no sabía que era ni que hacía esa esfera luminosa azul. Pero de ningún modo se dejaría vencer por ese bruto.

Raditz rápidamente se acerco a la chica y quiso estamparle el ataque enfrente, pero la mujer mediante el uso de una técnica ninja, bloqueo al hombre. La técnica consistía en poner dos dedos clavados en la yugular y otros dos en la muñeca, eso producía un bloqueo temporal de la víctima.

El ataque Ki de Raditz salió disparado erróneamente y explotando a lo lejos.

Humillado al máximo, quedó tieso tendido al suelo. Maldijo internamente a la mujer.

Pese que Raditz fuese un saiyan muy poderoso, esa mujer podía con la fuerza mediante su maña. La ninja, aún no ser muy poderosa, su inteligencia y velocidad eran superiores a la de Raditz... Los ninjas desarollaban al máximo esas dos cualidades con tal de actuar rápido en situaciones de peligro e improvisar planes, escapadas, etc. ¡Ella tenía unos reflejos increíbles!

La ninja sacó, de una funda que llevaba puesta en su espalda, una especie de catana pero de pequeñas dimensiones. Ella ya estaba dispuesta a matarlo, pero, por querer hacerle sufrir un poco más, decidió hacerle un profundo corte en el torso y provocarle una gran hemorragia. Raditz moriría desangrado, al parecer.

En el fondo Raditz sabía que era un débil, al ser derrotado por una mujer, pero no lo quería aceptar debido a su gran ego y orgullo. Sabía que sería toda una deshonra para su padre si en ese momento le estuviese viendo.

La chica se le quedó viendo unos minutos, y se percató de un detalle. Le entró cierta curiosidad por ese objeto que traía en el rostro su enemigo. Aprovechó el bloqueo para arrebatárselo, pero al no entender su funcionamiento lo destruyó partiéndolo en dos.

 _"¡Maldita mujer! Cometiste un grave error al herirme"_ -dijo el saiyajin algo débil- _"Esto no acaba aquí, tienes mi palabra"_ -finalizó.

La ninja dándole una mirada incrédula, ya que estaba convencida de que él no podría sobrevivir a la herida, se marchó dando un salto.

El saiyajin inmortalizó el olor de esa hembra, ya que ella le rompió su rastreador, ese sería el único método de rastreo.

Sabía que la encontraría de nuevo...

* * *

Pasaron cinco días y Raditz sobrevivió.

El día de la pelea, medio moribundo, alcanzó caminar un poco por la extensa pradera, llegar a un bosque y encontrar una cueva. Donde ahora se encontraba.

La herida durante los siguientes días le fue cicatrizando, llegados al quinto día, estaba casi como nuevo.

Decidió tomarse otros dos días de descanso, de ahí, iría en búsqueda de esa mujer que le humilló.

* * *

Pasada una semana de la pelea, Raditz inició con la búsqueda.

Comenzó sobrevolando el bosque, pasados unos 20 minutos de vuelo, vio una pequeña aldea.

Descendió poco a poco para no ser notado, igual el olor de ella no estaba presente en lugar. Llegando a la conclusión de que ahí ella no vivía, despegó de nuevo hacia el cielo azulado.

Pasó una hora, nada.

Dos, nada.

Cinco y nada.

El saiyajin se sintió terriblemente inútil.

* * *

El día se estaba acabando y la noche iba apareciendo.

El saiyan resignado se disponía ya en buscar un nuevo hogar para pasar la noche, pero quizás la obscuridad, le dio una pequeña ayuda...

A lo lejos, en medio de la extensa arbolada del bosque, vio una cabaña con luz.

Raditz atraído por la luz de la cabaña en medio de la nada, decidió acudir ahí...

* * *

¡Qué gran casualidad de la vida!

Resultaba ser el hogar de la mujer ninja, que una semana atrás derrotó a Raditz. Sin saberlo, el saiyajin la encontró, por pura churra.

Parecía que el propio destino quería ver correr sangre...

* * *

Poquísimos instantes antes de la llegada del saiyajin...

En el interior de esa cabaña residían dos mujeres, eran, la mujer ninja y su hermana menor, Jiuy.

Hace muchos años atrás los padres de ambas fallecieron, poco saben realmente de su familia.

Ahora ambas estaban en el salón, sentadas al suelo alrededor de una pequeña mesa cuadrada y estaban por iniciar con su cena.

 _"Buen provecho Jiuy"_ -dijo la mujer ninja cogiendo los típicos palillos japoneses.

 _"Igualmente hermanita"_ -agradeció ella el pequeño detalle de su hermana mayor.

Ambas hermanas comenzaron con su cena, arroz, pescado y ensalada. La comida estaba acompañada con tortillas de pan y vino tinto para beber.

* * *

Raditz silenciosamente y de forma prudente se acercaba poco a poco a la casa... A través del shoji veía, con sus ojos de sayiajin, delineaba dos figuras, femeniles.

Una pequeña brisa de aire le trajo el olor de la hembra a la cual estaba buscando arduamente, al chocar contra sus fosas nasales, su instinto guerrillero brotó, e incontroladamente rompió la puerta de papel, sorprendiendo a las féminas.

La mujer ninja, estaba desprevenida... No se lo había esperado.

* * *

 **-CONTINUARÁ-**

PUBLICADO EL 7 DE ENERO DE 2016

* * *

Cualquier sugerencia o pregunta, será bien recibida.

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	4. El honor ninja

**CAPÍTULO 3: El honor ninja  
**

* * *

El guerrero había interrumpido la cena tranquila haciendo una entrada devastadora en un solo impulso de fuerza bruta e ira, ya estando en el interior de la casa de las dos mujeres, el espécimen se puso rápidamente en posición de batalla. Estaba dispuesto a ya darle batalla a esa ninja.

Ambas quedaron perplejas de todo lo ocurrido en tan solo unos segundos, el salón quedó en completo silencio rompedor.

La kunoichi* estaba inmóvil, congelada por la sorpresa inesperada. Nunca hubiera pensado en que alguien encontrase la cabaña secreta.

No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, tan a gusto y en paz que estaba debajo del kotatsu* y casi por disfrutar de los takoyaki* que su hermanita le fue a preparar en ese mismo instante.

La agradable cena acabó por transformarse en un campo de batalla inminente.

Raditz estaba cabreado, y tenía pendiente saldar, definitivamente, sus cuentas con esa mujer que tanta humillación y frustración le causó unos pocos días atrás.

Él no le iba a tener ningún tipo de compasión, además, gracias a la pelea anterior que lo dejó casi a las puertas de la muerte, pudo incrementar exponencialmente su poder. Hasta el mismísimo Vegeta podría quedar abrumado por tal aumento.

El hombre visualizaba detenidamente a su objetivo a destruir, con una mirada profunda llena de odio, rencor, venganza… Analizaba cada movimiento de ella por milimétrico que fuese.

Esa mirada cohibió un pelín a la kunoichi, más de lo que ya pudiera estar. Pero, debía aguantarse y mostrarse indiferente ante tal violenta observación dada por su enemigo, esa es la regla de oro por excelencia de todo guerrero que sea respetable.

 _"Si eres lista, ya sabrás el motivo por el cual vine a buscarte, perra"_ –dijo Raditz con un ánimo de venganza, se podría deducir por cómo se clavaba impacientemente su canino derecho en la carne del labio inferior.

 _"¡Mi hermana no es ninguna perra, mono bruto!"_ –se entrometió la menor, la única hermana y familia de la mujer ninja. Cesó enseguida en la producción de takoyakis.

La pequeña, sin miedo alguno, se acercó al enemigo extraño y comenzó a pegarle pataditas en las fornidas piernas del guerrero intergaláctico. Para él era sentir un leve hormigueo en la zona golpeada por la niña.

 _"¡Sal de mi casa! ¡No eres bienvenido aquí!"_ –repetía y repetía con su vocecita tierna de niña inocente que jamás rompió un plato, aunque, tenía una gran valentía que hasta asombraba a su hermana mayor. La peque no sabía a qué peligro se estaba exponiendo.

Raditz le dedicó una risa no amigable, fue una risa burlona. Ya que, la niña, en vez de daño le hacía cosquillas.

 _"Cállate ya, niñata"-_ dijo de forma seria y a la vez mezclado una pizca de molestia. Clavó sus tan temidos ojos negros como si fuesen cuchillas en los avellana de la niña. Ella se paralizó y cesó sus golpes, la impresión de ese corto contacto visual que le otorgó fue tal que quedó de piedra. _"Es entre ella y yo"_ –continuó hablando el hombre señalando a su objetivo a matar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Raditz rápidamente agarró el brazo de la menor y con una fuerza bastante considerable, la estampó contra el muro de su izquierda. Por suerte de la pequeña, al ser de esas cabañas antiguas construidas con madera delgada, el muro se destruyó a pedazos al recibir el fuerte impacto y niña pudo salir volando, atravesándolo, hasta llegar al jardín trasero. Eso favoreció a que hubiese una menor cantidad de lesiones en el cuerpo de la chiquita. Jiuy quedó inconsciente.

 _"Al fin"_ –dijo el extraterrestre a modo de alivio. _"Peleemos, ya"_ –invitó él con indiferencia a continuación de lo apenas ocurrido. Mostraba una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

La sangre de la ninja comenzó a arder y a fluir de forma apresurada en el interior de sus venas, el bloqueo inicial ya no existía, desvaneció por arte de magia. Ese ser desgraciado se atrevió a hacer daño a su única familia, y lo iba a pagar muy caro. Todo indicaba a que esta pelea no será nada comparable a la anterior. Aquí van a rodar cabezas.

La kunoichi permanecía en un inquietante silencio, no decía ni pio. Estaba cabizbaja, mirando hacia el suelo, mientras Raditz la analizaba con extrema cautela. Se esperaba de todo de esa mujer, aunque, estaba muy confiado de sí mismo por su recién mejoría en condiciones físicas y energéticas.

Al parecer, ella estaba buscando algún tipo de autocontrol para llevar correctamente la situación violenta, o simplemente estaba ejerciendo algún método de concentración para dar inicio a la sangrienta pelea.

Pasados unos pocos segundos ella alza la cabeza y mira fríamente al espécimen que atacó a su hermana menor.

 _"Te arrepentirás bastardo, llorarás hasta en el inframundo por lo que has hecho a mi familia"_ –estas fueron las palabras contundentes de la mujer, no estaba dispuesta a perder ahora. Iba a entregarse completamente en esa batalla. La expresión facial seria y su posición de combate daba luz verde a este tan ansiado conflicto por el Saiyajin.

Es mejor morir peleando y haber querido preservar el honor, que dejarse matar sin hacer nada...

* * *

La misteriosa kunoichi pertenece al linaje directo de los Akuma, familia humana emparentada con seres del inframundo, su Ki no es perceptible para los seres vivos, únicamente los dioses y muertos lo pueden sentir. Ella poseía un gran potencial energético, y fácilmente con eso te podía engañar y hacerte pensar justo lo contrario…

* * *

 _"Con eso no me intimidas en lo más mínimo"-_ respondió el Saiya en un tono burlón. _"Ahora sí que ya no eres rival para mi, solamente quedas como una mujer débil"_ –concluyó él derrochando una enorme seguridad en lo apenas dicho.

 _"Está por ver eso, malnacido"_ -desafió ella, hasta llegó a opacar la seguridad presentada por el enemigo con la suya propia. _"Ya basta de palabrerías… ¡Nuestro combate a muerte empieza ya!"_ -anunció ella junto con una corta sonrisa, y a continuación, despareciendo a la velocidad de la luz del campo de visión de Raditz.

* * *

La velocidad de Raditz al haber incrementado considerablemente pudo facilitarle, esta vez, la localización exacta de su objetivo en sus movimientos más veloces. Pudo propinarle algunos golpes en distintas zonas del cuerpo de ella, aunque la mujer seguía teniendo la misma gracia al esquivar casi la mayoría de sus ataques, utilizaba las paredes del salón para realizar un _efecto rebote_ y así facilitarle el esquivo al aumentar la velocidad con los impulsos que se daba, también corría a través de los muros cuando él atacaba con puños intentando pillarla, ocasionando grandes destrozos en el hogar.

Pero no era todo huir por parte de la kunoichi, ella de tanto en tanto le dejaba algún corte en la piel mediante el uso de dagas o le iba realizando _toques debilitadores_ característicos de los ninjas.

La kunoichi seguía presentando ventaja ante la mejoría del Saiyajin, y eso enervó al máximo al guerrero, ocasionando un aumento repentino en la frecuencia de sus ataques.

Esta vez se le complicó un poco más a la mujer, él incrementaba cada vez más y más su velocidad y la fuerza ejercida en los ataques. La subida de dificultad le estaba ocasionando un gran cansancio a la ninja, ya no sabía si duraría mucho más aguantando y esquivando.

Hasta que Raditz lanzó un fuerte ataque ki, que desintegró la cabaña entera y los alrededores a esta. Allí fue el game over de la ninja, o eso parecía, fue un ataque de energía demasiado poderoso para ella y la mandó a volar junto al resto de cosas destruidas. El Saiyajin con su aparente victoria demostró haber mejorado notablemente.

El cuerpo de ella ahora yacía caído a unos cuantos metros de él, el guerrero victorioso se fue a cercando a su víctima poco a poco dibujando en su cara una sonrisa grande, era así, que iba de moflete a moflete.

Estaba, al fin, satisfecho.

Ella no podía moverse, quedó dolida, la ráfaga de Ki la pilló por completo.

* * *

Raditz estaba enfrente de ella, como un ganador, feliz. Ella a duras penas podía abrir sus ojos inyectados en sangre, podía distinguir de él únicamente su sonrisa por el relucir de sus dientes blanquecinos, lo demás quedaba cubierto por una enorme sombra negra.

Él se agachó en cuclillas para quedar más cerca de la mujer malherida, y le escupió en la cara como signo de humillación. Con una mano la agarró del cuello y con la otra comenzó a propinarle algunos puños en el diafragma, provocando cortes de larga duración en la respiración de ella.

Una vez se hartó, la botó al suelo como una basura. Medio moribunda ella susurró unas palabras:

 _"Honor, fuerza y astucia"_ –dijo la kunoichi escupiendo a su vez sangre.

* * *

Ella sabía que iba a morir en poco tiempo, sabía que ya no habría ningún tipo de milagro, ni tampoco le quedaba esperanza alguna en la batalla. Estaba dolorida, no se podía mover, cada segundo que pasaba más le costaba respirar, el combate ya estaba perdido…

Solamente le quedaba realizar su último ataque, el más magistral, su as bajo la manga.

Si ella iba a morir, él también.

No podía dejar manchar el nombre de todas la kunoichi, que ha habido y las hay de muy fieras y valientes en el trascurso de la historia. Hasta la mismísima Chiyome Mochizuki* lo daría todo en la lucha hasta el último aliento.

* * *

 **-CONTINUARÁ-**

PUBLICADO EL 16 DE MAYO DE 2016

* * *

Cualquier sugerencia o pregunta, será bien recibida.

Saludos, y gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Significado de algunas palabras/expresiones:**

 **Kunoichi:** Básicamente es un ninja de sexo femenino, esta es su denominación correcta.

 **Kotatsu:** Un kotatsu es una mesa típica japonesa que consiste en ser cubierta por una cobija pesada, pero, la superficie de la mesa queda al descubierto y debajo suele haber una estufao algo que produzca calor. Se utiliza en periodos invernales, ya que las casa antiguas de Japón carecen o no tienen un suficiente aislante térmico, de ese modo los habitantes se aseguran estar al calentito.

 **Takoyaki:** Son las bolitas de pulpo tan típicas de Japón.

 **Chiyome Mochizuki:** Una mujer muy importante en la historia kunoichi, ella fue la fundadora de estas y hasta entrenó a sus primeras discípulas. Lamentablemente este personaje cayó en el olvido.


End file.
